


Magnus´ Birthday

by Mundane_in_shadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), LGBTQ Character, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_in_shadows/pseuds/Mundane_in_shadows
Summary: Alec thought that it was a normal day but it wasn´t and he needed to find the ultimate surpriseOR The MALEC scene we are all waiting forOR welcome in Peru





	Magnus´ Birthday

Alec woke up from the chirping of the birds and the sunlight that came through the window. He wanted to stretch when he felt a weight on his arm and immediately he had a gentle smile on his face. He looked to the other side of the bed and there was the most beautiful and adorable person in the world Alec knew. Magnus Bane. When Alec was together with Magnus it felt like he was in a different world. A world where only Alec and Magnus exists. He couldn´t think about a life without him, because Magnus was his life, he was the only reason for Alec´ existence and gave it a meaning and he would do everything to make Magnus happy. Alec leaned forward and gave Magnus a kiss on the forehead. Suddenly Magnus moved and Alec thought he woke him up but then Magnus just mumbled something that Alec couldn´t understand and turned to the other side so Alec just looked at his bare back. But this doesn´t bothered Alec because he loved everything about Magnus, every centimeter. Alec looked at the table beside the bed and sighed annoyed. He needed to get up and to go to the Institute. He wanted to be with Magnus but the duty called. Alec got up and got ready and then he gave Magnus another kiss:” I love you, Magnus.” He whispered into his ear and then he went out…//

 

when he reached the Institute Izzy waited for him:” Good morning.” Alec raised his eyebrow. Izzy was more exited then usual and her eyes were huge:” Good morning. Izzy what do you want?” He was skeptical because he knew this look from Izzy:” And?” “And what?” Alec had no clue what his sister wanted from him:” What do you gave him?” “Gave him? What? And why?” Izzy´s eyes got wide:” Don´t tell me you forgot.” Alec sighed. He was annoyed and thought that he could lay in bed with Magnus right now:” Today is Magnus´ birthday.” Alec got stiff and he was shocked:” What?...I…I didn´t knew that today… How do you know it?...” Izzy hold up a card:„Here. This is from Raphael. He asked if you could give it to Magnus and say him that this is all he gets from him and it´s more than he got last year from Raphael.” Izzy needed to laugh when she repeated the words from Raphael. Alec took the card and read it and it was true. It was a card for Magnus for his birthday. When Izzy saw her brother like this he narrowed his brows:” You really didn´t knew?” Alec shook his head and Izzy saw that it made him sad. She laid her hand on his shoulder and looked understandable and lovely at him:” Alec, now you know it and you have enough time to think about something.” Now he looked at her, too and you could see that he panicked a little.

 

Izzy needed to giggle:” I can´t help you with this, Alec. You need to think on our own.” Then he strokes his shoulder again and went away: She left behind a confused Alec. Alec was worried that he couldn´t think about something because normally he wasn´t the type who can think about something romantic. Normally Magnus was the one who could think about something like that. And so the hours went by and Alec couldn´t think about something. What could he give a man who lived more than 400 years and adventured so many things? And no one could help him but the worst thing was that he ignored Magnus´ calls the whole day. He didn´t knew what to tell him…//

 

When Magnus woke up he was alone and Alec was gone. He knew that Alec must be at the Institute and didn´t wanted to wake him up. For that Magnus was really thankful to him. Magnus stood up and made breakfast with all the things he loved to eat and after that he took a hot, relaxing bath. He hadn´t any clients today so he could do what he want without getting disturbed but the day would be perfect as soon as Alec would be home. This was the thing Magnus wanted the most. When Magnus lay in the hot water his phone rang. He hoped it would be Alec but when he saw the name it made him happy, too:“ Good morning, Cat.” “Good morning, birthday boy.” Magnus laughed:” Cat, you now that I don´t like this day.” “I know, I know. But when I hear you it sound like this year it would be different.” Magnus couldn´t hide anything from his best friend:” What do you mean?” “Normally I can´t reach you the whole day and you are in a bad mood. Let me guess. This year it´s because of your beloved Alec.” Magnus had a huge smile on his face when he heard his name:” Maybe.” Magnus played with the bubbles in the bathtub:” But…” Cat sounded a little confused:” But what?” “Did you tell Alec that today is…your birthday?” Magnus got tense and pale. It was totally silent and Cat knew what was going on:” Oh Magnus, don´t tell me you forgot to tell him.” Again no answer from Magnus. Cat needed to laugh:” Just tell him. Maybe it will be a really good birthday this year.” Then she ended the call. When Magnus heard the beeping he called Alec. Magnus was nervous but no one took the call. Magnus sighed. How could he forget to tell Alec something like this? Now his birthday would be like every year. He would be alone but he was used to it since…ever.

 

He got ready and lay down on the sofa. He looked at the ceiling and after a while he tried to call Alec again but he don´t picked up. Alec didn´t answered and it was like that the whole day. Maybe he had better thing to do or was on a mission Magnus thought. It wasn´t Alec´ fault because he was the one who didn´t told him. Magnus stood up and purred some wine into a glass. With one sip he drank it then he took his jacked and put on his shoes. He opened a portal and he didn´t knew what to do but the first thing he thought about was ´Pandemonium´.

 

So he went through the portal and now he stood in front of the club. When he went inside he Magnus went directly over to the bar and sat down. At this early hour it wasn´t so full and the most people sat down. Just a few were dancing in the middle. Magnus ordered a Martini when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and there was Izzy:” Hay, Magnus.” “Hallo. What are you doing here? Where are the others?” Magnus just wanted to know if Alec was here, too. But he wasn´t so disappointed when he didn´t saw him because Alec hated to go out to this places. It would be more a surprise if he would be here:” The others come later. We were on a mission today and now we want to party a little bit. And what is with you? Why are you alone?”

 

He loved Izzy but he didn´t wanted to tell her the truth so he put on a false smile:” I met a client here but he is gone now.” Magnus laughed but he wasn´t so sure if it was convincingly but Izzy didn´t said something. They talked and drank a little bit more until Izzy looked at her phone and had a huge smile on her face and then she looked at Magnus again:” I think you have enough. You should go home.” Magnus raised his eyebrows but he hadn´t a chance to answer back. Izzy forced him to open a portal and to go home.” I wish you a really good night.” She smiled and Magnus was unsure. He knew this look from Izzy too well and knew that she planed something but he don´t wanted to talk back and just did what she told him to do.

 

He waved at her and went through the portal. When he stood in the loft he heard a familiar melody. His heart jumped and his body relaxed. No matter how long he hadn´t heard the melody he could recognize it anytime. It was old and traditional Peruvian music. Magnus didn´t knew what was going on but he felt really happy. Slowly he went forward and when he reached the living room he just stood still and his mouth fell a little bit open. His eyes were big and he looked intensely around. Everything looked exactly like in Peru. But not like the Peru nowadays but like the Peru when Magnus was the last time there. Every detail was perfect and right. It was really cozy and romantic. But the most important was that what was in the middle of the living room. Alec stood there and said nothing.

 

He wanted Magnus to enjoy everything and to look around. You could see that Alec was really nervous. Magnus saw his shy and nervous look and so he walked over to Alec until just a few centimeters were between them. Then he took Alec´ hands in his and looked him deep into his hazel eyes:” Alexander, this…this is perfect…” But still something made Alec worried:” Magnus, I´m sorry…Your birthday…I didn´t-“ Magnus didn´t let him finish his sentence and lay his finger on Alec´ mouth:” Sssh. It´s okay. You didn´t knew but you did all this for me. You don´t know how happy I am. Everything is like back then” When Alec heard the words he had a huge smile:” I have more for you.” Alec led him out to the balcony. Everything was decorated with lights but you could see the stars, too. In the middle stood a round table. It was beautifully decorated with candles and flowers. Alec let go of Magnus´ hands and asked him to sit down.

 

Magnus smiled and sat down and then Alec sat down besides Magnus. The table was big enough so it won´t be too cramped but well enough so they won´t be so far away from each other. They held each other’s hands and Alec kissed Magnus´ hand. Magnus´ heart jumped. Just now he saw everything on the table. Every meal he loved from Peru was on the table. They began to eat and they talked much. They enjoyed themselves and were happy:” How did you get this idea? I mean I´m really happy but…how?” Magnus laughed softly because he knew Alec wasn´t the type for something like this.

 

Now Alec looked shyly at his plate:„To be honest, I didn´t knew what to do. You are 400 years old and you adventured so much and you saw so many things. What could I give you that you hadn´t had? Then I thought there is just one thing you wish to see again. You wants to see Peru again but you can´t go there so I thought I bring Peru to you.” Alec blushed and surprisingly Magnus, too. Magnus leaned forward and gave Alec a kiss on his lips:” I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Both smiled and enjoyed the rest of the night. Later they lay down on the sofa. It was decorated with many blankets and pillows and it was so cozy.

 

Magnus lay in Alec´ arms and they enjoyed the warmth and love from the other one. Magnus kissed Alec´ hand and whispered:” This is the first birthday I´m really happy.” Alec raised an eyebrow:” What…what do you mean?” Alec was a little worried:” Today isn´t my actual birthday. I can´t remember my real birthday and this is just the day the Silent Brothers took me in and gave me my name. I never celebrate it and I was happy when it was over.” Magnus got a little sad when he thought about it:” Oh Magnus-“ “Don´t.” Magnus interrupted him. He turned around to Alec and kissed him. He whispered:” All this don´t have a meaning when you are with me. With you every day is perfect and made me happy. Just you must be by my side, Alexander. I love you and nothing will change this until the day I´m destined to die.”

 

Immediately Alec understood the meaning of his words:” And I love you, Magnus. You are the only reason my life has a meaning. I could never be without you and I will be by your side even after the day I died.” And Magnus understood the meaning of his words, too. Magnus and Alec would be tied to each other for eternity and nothing would separate them. Alec gave Magnus a passionate and lustful kiss:”Happy birthday, my beloved Magnus. I love you my angel."


End file.
